Understanding What Love Is
by zielddhy
Summary: Shuuhei thinks he is sick. He has all the syndroms of severe disease. Plus,the syndroms worsen everytime he sees Kira.


**Author Notes:** Yay! My first Shuuei x Kira fic! I have loved this pairing ever since my sister told me a fic about them and I just went 'woooow…' Tehehehe…..Anyway, this fanfiction is dedicated to everyone who reads it, hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belong to Kubotite.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, it means guy kissing another guy. Plus there are some mild swearing here.

**Timeline:** Somewhere between Aizen's betrayal and Hueco Mundo incident.

**Understanding What Love Is**

**By Zielddhy**

Yesterday, Shuuhei thought he was sick. For one, his pulse started quickening in the most inappropriate times. Plus he always had this strange, churning feeling in his stomach, and these syndromes worsening every time he saw Kira.

Kira. Argh. Just imagining the vice-captain of third division makes Shuuhei feel a migraine. More thinking about the said guy gives Shuuhei another clenching in his pit.

Now, Shuuhei almost sure he is sick. He even starts to get insomnia. Tossing around for five hours on his bed clearly one of the main symptoms of severe diseases, (he once heard Ikkaku told him that).

In addition to that, his appetite is decreasing rapidly. When Matsumoto, Kira, Renji and Shuuhei himself went to a ramen stall for lunch yesterday, Shuuhei found himself unable to eat, only picking at his ramen lazily. It was uncommon of course, because usually the vice-captain of ninth division order at least three bowls of ramen. Even Renji noticed this, for he asked Shuuhei if there was something wrong.

That's why he is now heading to fourth Division headquarters.

"Hiisagi-san!" a familiar voice calls for him.

Kira. The main suspect as the source of this sickness. Grr.

The blonde is walking to Shuuhei as a pale hand waving cheerfully. Shit. Shuuhei thinks his assumption is right. Kira _is _the main source of this disease. His quickening pulse and a blush that creeps on his cheek prove it.

"Hiisagi-san, fancy meeting you here," says Kira with a smile.

_But I don't fancy meeting you here,_ Shuuhei wants to retort, but somehow the words die in his lips when he see the way Kira smiles, so he just nods his reply.

"I'm on my way to see Hinamori-san, I heard she's getting better at her recovery."

Argh. Again, that strange, churning feeling in his stomach returns. And it is the worst so far. Plus, he has this painful ache, burning sensation in his upper left side of his body.

Grr, has Gin infected Kira in some way and now Kira is infecting him?

"Send my regards to Hinamori-san, will ya? I need to talk with Isane-san," Shuuhei manages to answer.

"What…are you sick or something, Hiisagi-san?"

Damn, he can't tell Kira that he is sick, because undoubtedly the blonde will make a fuss. Che, even now, the face in front of him is already lace with concern. Let alone about Kira himself as the main source of this contagious disease. No, he can't tell him that. Just let Isane-san or Unohana-taichou deal with that.

"Aah, no. A man in my division is sick so I'm going to check on him."

Well, it's not a complete lie. Hiisagi Shuuhei_ is_ a part of his division, isn't he?

"Oh my, I hope he gets better soon. It's not something serious, is it?"

_It's not something serious my ass!_

"Err, no. Nothing serious, just a scratch here and there."

"Scratch? Is he injured? I thought you said he is sick."

Holy _fucking_ shit.

"A little injury and it makes fever for side-effects," Shuuhei quickly explains.

Kira's brow frowns and he looks a little confuse. But he smiles nonetheless.

"Well, alright then. I think I'd better get going. See you later, Hiisagi-san."

_No, don't go!_ Wait, what was he thinking? He needs to stay away from Kira for a while, doesn't he? Or else, Shuuhei may found himself lying on hospital bed with a sign, 'Danger, contagious disease' on him.

Just after he takes a few steps, Kira suddenly halts and turns around. "By the way, Hiisagi-san, are you free this afternoon? Maybe we can spare and practice, my Wabusuke is complaining lately."

"Sure, see you at dojo, then." Shuuhei agrees.

Kira smiles sweetly at Shuuhei, again, before resuming his walking on the paved path. Shuuhei realizes how beautiful Kira looks like with that smile and strangely he has a sudden urge to be able to see that smile for good.

Alright, now Shuuhei is positive that he is sick.

By the time he reaches the fourth division headquarters, the vice-captain of ninth division feels amazingly better. Maybe the clean, healthy sensation of this building has something to do with it. Or maybe because he manages to stay away from Kira.

Much to his relieves, the hospital is not as crowded as usual, only a few patients here and there.

He goes directly to the vice Captain, Kotetsu Isane's office. Before he knocks, however, a voice already calls out, beckoning him to enter.

Without further ado, Shuuhei opens the door and finds Isane sitting behind her desk, which is full undoubtedly with paperwork.

She smiles at Shuuhei and signals him to sit down.

"Hiisagi-san, how rare of you to come! Is there anything I can do?"

Shuuhei scratches the back of his head awkwardly and replies, "Well, actually, I do hope you can give me a hand."

"Give you a hand?" She extends her hand and retrieves her zanpakutou, Itegumo.

"Not _that _hand!" Shuuhei snatches Itegumo away.

"Well, we don't store any hands here, Hiisagi-san."

Anoooo….

"I think you misunderstand me, Isane-san. I was thinking you could _help_ me."

"Oh," Isane looks dumbfounded. "Alright, what is it?"

After putting Itegumo back in its place, Shuuhei starts explaining. "You see, I think I'm sick. I have some very serious symptoms, you know. I get this strange, churning feeling in my stomach, my pulse beats faster sometimes, I can't sleep at night and I can't even eat regularly!

"I suspect Kira as the main source of this contagious disease. You see, my symptoms worsen every time I see him, or at least go near him.

"Maybe Gin has infected Kira before he leaves or something and now it infects me."

Isane blinks.

"….Hiisagi-san, I have to tell you about two things. First, Shinigami does not get sick. Injuries, yes, but not sick. Second, I think you are not sick…" she pauses.

"…But?" prompts Shuuhei.

"…I think…you're in love, Hiisagi-san."

"WHAT????"

&&&&&&&&&&

Hiisagi Shuuhei can't take his mind off from what Isane has told him earlier.

He loves Kira?

No fuckin' way. He cares about Kira, yes, but doesn't love him.

Shuuhei hears a distant exited shout and yells and he realizes that he's in dojo area. Well, he did promise Kira for sparring after all, and Hiisagi Shuuhei is not one who breaks promises, no matter how much he wants to avoid the other guy. He walks into the dojo and scans around for the said vice-captain.

"Hiisagi-fukutaichou!" chorus of greeting can be heard from a group of Shinigami who all bow to him.

Kira turns at the mention of Shuuhei's name and their eyes meet for a second before he gives Shuuhei another of his infamous smiles.

Argh, again, that churning feeling returns, doubles up this time.

He loves Kira?

Shuuhei thinks he likes Kira. Likes, not loves, certainly not. Kira has been much more than just a friend for Shuuhei. He has been Shuuhei's apprentice, comrade in arms, finally Kira has been someone who can really understands Shuuhei's pain of being deserted by his own captain.

Shuuhei still remembers those nights clearly, when both of them thinking and mourning for their captain. They only have each other when they struggle with the loss of captain, trying whatever they can to maintain their division intact.

Shuuhei now considers Kira more than just a friend, more than a best friend. Kira is the only one who can understand him more than Shuuhei can understand himself. He knows how Shuuhei always left his clothes at the bar after being drunk and it is always Kira who ask them to be washed.

He knows Shuuhei sometimes left his notebook, especially after a tiresome practice at Dojo. Shuuhei always find his notebook on his desk the next morning and somehow Shuuhei knows it was Kira who found it.

"Hiisagi-san?" Kira's beautiful face comes to his view.

He loves Kira?

Yes, Shuuhei knows he loves Kira.

Without thinking anymore, Shuuhei quickly envelopes Kira in a tight embrace and says loudly, "Izuru Kira, I love you!"

A silence meets his exclamation.

"What…err…alright…" Kira can only stutters before the whole dojo breaks into applause, cheering and catcalls. Some higher officers like Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika dash forward and offer them their heartily congratulations.

"Damn! I knew there's somethin' fishy with you two!"

"I think a party is in order!"

"Congrats, you guys!! Excuse me, I have to find Kuchiki-taichou…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days later, everybody knows Shuuhei loves Kira. Even Hitsugaya-taichou came yesterday and congratulated them. Kira and Shuuhei has been the main topic for the next few days and everybody are trying their best to celebrate this memorable occurrence.

Ukitake-taichou, for example, has given Kira a lotus from his own pond, complete with a few adorable fishes. Kyouraku-taichou, on the other hand, happily presents Shuuhei one of his own straw hats, with a naughty comment that Shuuhei can use it when he wants to play 'a game' with Kira.

The last gift, however, comes from Yamamoto-soutaichou. He doesn't only congratulates them formally, but he also promotes Shuuhei as the captain of ninth division and Kira as the vice-captain.

That, of course, is the best damn gift anyone can come up with.

Everybody in the ninth division knows their captain loves their vice-captain. The two of them are always seen together when they walk through the hall, sometimes with their hands entwined, or with Hiisagi-taichou's arms wraps protectively around Izuru-fukutaichou waist.

Those who knows Hiisagi-taichou before can't help but notice the changes in their captain. There is a little, shining gleam in his eyes every time he looks at Izuru-fukutaichou. The whole member of ninth division can see Hiisagi-tiachou's smiles more often now, and they really like the way his feature softens whenever he sees Izuru-fukutaichou.

They also like Izuru-fukutaichou. The way he always smile, the way he thank them with mentioning their name, all of it are the reason why Izuru-fukutaichou is quickly accepted widely throughout the division. He can blend into their division's routine in just a few days time. Plus, he is the only one who can prevent Hiisagi-taichou from giving them paperwork in weekend night.

Everybody in Gotei thirteenth knows Shuuhei loves Kira and everybody thinks Kira loves Shuuhei. After all, they never hear or see Kira says he loves Shuuhei.

Only Shuuhei, of course, who has the privilege to hear it.

It is one peaceful afternoon, a blissful one for Shuuhei and Kira. Yamamoto-soutaichou has informed them that Shuuhei will be a captain with Kira as his vice-captain. The two of them walk side by side through the third division headquarter, heading to Kira's office. They need to tidy up some things and move Kira's belongings to his new office in the ninth division building.

They work in silence, only occasional conversation here and then. Shuuhei is collecting some books from Kira's bookshelf, while the blonde carefully packing his documents, when he hears Kira's voice floated across the room.

"Nee, Shuuhei,"

"…Hmm?"

"I love you," Kira says without looking up.

Shuuhei hands halt for a moment before he replies, "…I know."

Then, the newly appointed captain resumes his work with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note: **Tehehehehe, it's finished guys, hope you enjoy reading it as well as I enjoy writing it! Now, please push the review button below and tell me what do you think about this fanfiction. I realllly love the warm fuzzy feeling I always have after reading a good fanfiction, so if there's anyone who feel like that, don't forget to tell me! chu

Flames are welcome, but if you have to do one, please do them in a constructive ways so that no one get hurts.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this crack fic until the end!! Spread Shuuhei x Kira love!! This pairing need more fics!!


End file.
